Through Lips that Could not Speak
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Words were clumsy and inadequate; words were all there was. But not to them. Because a small smile or a light touch can convey something between them that words can never describe. KaoruHikaru


**Maegaki ~ Foreword**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club © to Miss Hatori Bisco

Hatsune Miku © to Crypton Future Media, Inc.

'Last Night, Good Night' music and lyrics by kz

**Warning/s: **yaoi content, smut.

**Rating:** M

**Status:** complete, one-shot

**Genre/s:** romance, fluff

**About:** Written as a song-fic challenge on SHINE!

~I do not know if I should take pride or shame in the fact that I was able to make a smutty fic from a very innocent love song. I am now officially a very perverted person.~

* * *

**Through Lips that Could not Speak**

_**Suyasuya yume wo miteru  
Kimi no yoko gao**_

_**I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming  
Your profile**_

Interwoven slivers of shadows spilled across the pristine white sheets, immaculate and unspoiled. Threaded moonlight cast a brilliant luster against the couple's similar ginger colored hair and their pale skin. Innocent sleep was etched upon the peaceful form of one. Ambivalent consciousness marred his double's. But guileless arms reached out to pull the other closer in sleep, gaining refuge from the intimate proximity of his other half. The elder sighed, finally capitulating to the emotions he was unable to restrain; planting a soft kiss on the younger's hair.

Kaoru stirred from his dreams, awakened by the tension he felt in his older brother. A cursory glance out the window indicated it was still night time and he wondered what was keeping Hikaru up. He nuzzled the spot where Hikaru's neck met his shoulder, loving the familiar scent that stood for everything that was dear to him. He loved the small gasp that escaped his Hikaru's parted lips. Kaoru looked up to meet downcast, half-lidded eyes glazed with something indefinable. He smiled at his brother and closed his eyes, wanting to recapture the haziness of sleep.

Hikaru struggled to suppress the gnawing desires gathering at the pit of his stomach, wishing that it was easier each time. But it wasn't. And it never will be; he was sure. Had it really been over a year now since that very first time? It was their greatest secret, a treasure he kept dearly in his mind. But he wasn't satisfied anymore. Owning his brother's body was not enough. Not now when he wanted to own his heart too.

Glancing down again at Kaoru, Hikaru slid a hand inside the waist band of his brother's boxers, finding him soft and pliant, his to claim. He crawled down the younger's form and removed the last barrier of clothing in one smooth motion, feasting his eyes on the perfect form revealed to him. It was not narcissism, nor was it a matter of ego or extreme self-love. And if anyone queried, Hikaru would simply reply that he and Kaoru were not the same person; if they were exact replicas, then the other would cease to exist. But they were both here, seemingly similar but different in so many ways. And if asked why, Hikaru would say it was because it was Kaoru and no one else.

He bent down now, more than a little excited, at finding Kaoru in an unaroused state and preceded to remedy the problem. Slowly, wetly, he took Kaoru's whole length in his mouth, suckling gently, loving the taste of his twin. It was familiar yet different each time, exceedingly addicting in so many ways he cannot put it into words.

He was now getting the desired effect of the unrelenting suction of his mouth. He shifted to take more of Kaoru's hardening length, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue rubbed sensitive spots along his brother's erection. Above him, Kaoru was moaning in his sleep, thrashing a little on the bed, lost in the sensations. Hikaru mused that he must think he is dreaming. He wasn't one to complain.

How did Kaoru take pleasure from being the uke? Hikaru pondered this as he moved from sucking Kaoru's cock to simply darting his tongue in and out to tease the sensitive head. He had asked Kaoru a couple of times before to switch with him but his younger brother was adamant in his refusal, saying he could never do that to Hikaru.

Withdrawing his mouth completely now, he cast a greedy look at Kaoru's glistening erection, wet from his own pre-cum and his insistent ministrations. A thought entered his lust-driven mind and his cock twitched in response. The desire deep in Hikaru was now full blown and he was beginning to get quite desperate now. He straddled Kaoru's hips and he whispered a silent prayer this wouldn't hurt as much as he imagined.

_**SETSUNA no toki-meki wo  
Kono mune ni kakushiteta no**_

_**My heart, hidden in my chest, fluttered**_

Leaning forward and supported by his knees, he reached back to separate his buttocks as he lowered himself slowly down Kaoru's erection. He had to hurry because Kaoru was now beginning to awaken from slumber.

A sharp pain tore through his body and Hikaru had to bite down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood, to prevent from crying out in pain. His imaginings was nothing compared to this burning sensation traveling up his ass to scream loudly at his brain, demanding to be separated from the intrusion. Kaoru awakened now, a deep beautiful blush filling his cheeks and ears as he gazed at the erotic picture in front of him.

Hikaru was able to take in half of Kaoru's length already. His knees were quivering and were almost unable to support his weight now. His hands were on the bed, palms splayed, in a futile attempt to stop his body's shaking. His fists were white, clenched against the sheets and a trickle of blood had seeped from his lip.

He was taken by surprise at his twin's murmured "Idiot!" at him. Kaoru pulled him down to kiss away at the cut on his mouth while his hand reached down to caress Hikaru's ignored penis. A moan tore through the elder's chest, confused now by the mingling pain and pleasure. Before Hikaru knew it, Kaoru was able to maneuver their bodies so that Hikaru was lying supine on the bed, knees up, exposing him. Kaoru was bent over him, kissing his chest and pumping his erection, still intimately connected to his brother.

Hikaru was now adequately distracted from the pain. He was moaning uncontrollably, refusing to stifle the sounds that escaped him because he knew exactly how Kaoru's moans brought him to further heights of pleasure. So when Kaoru began to move, their eyes met as both of them gasped at the new sensations. Hikaru was getting crazy from the delicious invasion of his body, he understood now. Kaoru was experiencing being sheathed in Hikaru's tightness for the first time. It was a novel feeling. But he decided it didn't matter who was on top. Because any form of pleasure with Hikaru was enough to satisfy his cravings at the moment. He was sure Hikaru would still be there when he was overcome by another bout of longing and desire.

Kaoru smiled a little at Hikaru now, his hips moving at a slow, steady rhythm, so in contrast to the Hikaru's wild lovemaking. The younger hooked his arms under Hikaru's bent knees, bringing them higher against him before finally propping Hikaru's legs atop his shoulder. He was feeling so close now. The sensations on his cock were still new and he had yet to get used to the tightness and the wet heat before he could develop the tolerance and restraint that Hikaru had.

Kaoru cast an apologetic look at Hikaru before he grasped his brother's erection, spreading the wetness on the tip, lubricating the entire length to pleasure his twin further. He abused Hikaru's prostate as well, because he didn't want Hikaru to be left unsatisfied.

Hikaru was feeling the familiar tightening in his scrotum, signaling his eminent release. He could see that Kaoru was close as well, his thrusts now frantic and desperate. There was a roaring in his ears before his body arched against Kaoru releasing in his twin's hand. He could feel Kaoru's pulsations as he came inside him. Kaoru's muffled shouts against his shoulder were bliss.

Kaoru slumped against Hikaru and started to withdraw but Hikaru stopped him by clenching his hand tightly. Kaoru was a little surprised. He couldn't remember holding Hikaru's hand. But he realized now that Hikaru entwined their fingers a small second before their climax. It was a touching gesture, and Kaoru felt there was something behind it.

He was still gazing at their entwined hands while Hikaru's other hand brushed his hair off from his face. Kaoru looked down at his brother, languid and sated on the bed. He could finally decipher the unfathomable expression in Hikaru's eyes that he noted earlier.

_I love you._

Hikaru's mouth opened to utter the words that had been building in him for more than a year now. But all he was able to murmur was his brother's name. It was a spell that weaved magic in his life. He tried once again but Kaoru's finger stilled the movement of his lips and smiled down to him. He needed to hear no words from Hikaru. Words were clumsy and inadequate; words were all there was. But not to them. Because a small smile or a light touch can convey something between them that words can never describe.

_**Kono yoru kimi no te  
Nigette nemuru yo**_

_**Holding your hand tightly as we sleep tonight  
**_

_**Oyasumi  
Good night

* * *

**_

A/N

Is it so sick of me that this fic is entitled such because, aside from the obvious inability to vocalize feelings, there was that blowj--.

...

You didn't read that.  
And the translations may be a bit off. But the thought is there.  
I was in a fluffy/smutty mood when I wrote this so, bear with it. =3


End file.
